


From Another World

by notasammich



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2017 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All Along the Watchtower - Freeform, Gen, all along the watchtower (12x23), alternate universe Bobby, spnhiatuscreations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasammich/pseuds/notasammich
Summary: This was written for SPN Hiatus Creations on Tumblr. This was written for week 19 (september 25 - october 1): who we are (12x22) / all along the watchtower (12x23) and originally posted on October 1, 2017.Works in this series are completely unrelated. You don't need to read earlier stories to read this one.Alternate!Bobby thinks about Castiel from our world.





	From Another World

Bobby watches the strangers from the other side of the strange glowing tear in the universe. The angel was so different than those from his world. Bobby could feel the power resonating from him, slightly subdued compared to the angels of his world, so he was definitely an angel but he wasn’t a sociopath like the angels Bobby had fought. When Bobby had found him he’d been exploring, looking a little lost. Angels from this world explored by murdering everything in their path. This angel stands side by side between two humans treating them as friends and equals. For an angel from this world to acknowledge a human for more than squashing like a bug. It’s strange to see an angel act this way. Bobby’s curiosity more than anything is what inspires Bobby to help these strange visitors.


End file.
